


All I Want For Christmas

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Day of D/H: Traditional, Community: slythindor100, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Christmas, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, sole manufacturer of hottest Christmas toy, finally has the toy in stock and on sale. Draco is bound and determined his son get one, any way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, Mod mom, sassy_cissa, found such tempting prompts for both the early bird and traditional 25 Days of D/H, I decided to do both. Concept of the Wizard bears belongs to Veridari, and this is also inspired by the movie Jingle All The Way.

Prompt#1: [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/d5HTQth8lDr0r6AVXlrgF9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** All I Want For Christmas **

Draco tapped his wand in the pattern over the bricks and waited while they folded in on one another to make the entrance to Diagon Alley. It was early, and the snow had been disturbed by the merchants who were still opening their shops. However, that didn't bother Draco as he had a mission.

The newest and best selling wizard toy was being marketed right here in Diagon Alley, and he had inside notice that there would be a shipment available this morning, hence this journey before he'd even had his breakfast or tea. His mother had warned him that if the toy wasn't under the tree for Scorpius, then there would be hell to pay. He wasn't about to incur her wrath on the matter, and neither had his father done, since Lucius had been sent to Hogsmeade to wait for the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to open there.

The toy, a product made by the Weasley's, of all people, wasn't a joke or a prank at all, but a series of stuffed animals representing famous witches and wizards. What had started out as a prize given on the grand opening of their second shop became a wizarding phenomenon. 

The stuffie, Beary Potter, had been sold out immediately after their release, and with the public's demand for more, the brothers Weasley went into high production. Draco had vowed that Scorpius would have the one he wanted, even if it was of bloody Harry Potter. It was the only thing Scorpius had asked for, and Draco was bound and determined to see that he received one even as he came upon the crowd waiting outside the shop.

With a groan, Draco joined the cluster of eager parents, and took his place in line to await the hour that the shop opened.


	2. Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foreboding news from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, forces Draco to reconsider his plans.

Prompt#2: [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/1DMdgSKWgSoqBBnw3F6o1NMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** Announcements **

Draco could feel the excitement of the crowd rise as the shutters on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes opened. People began shouting, pushing on one another as they crowded closer to the door.

Through the window, Draco could see the twin Weasleys as well as Harry Potter. All three wore aprons and fluffy jumpers with matching red decorations hanging from the Santa hats on top of their heads. He smirked to see the similar looks of dismay gracing their faces. They glanced at one another, and Draco had a sinking feeling in his stomach that several people weren't going to be very happy with their shopping experience this morning.

A hard poke in his back thrust Draco forward into the wizards standing in front of him. He lost his balance, landing face first on the snowy street, as well as taking out a few of the other waiting patrons.

Spitting out the dirty snow, Draco forced himself to his feet once more, only to find out that his coveted place in line had been stolen. He scowled, and returned the violent jab he'd received, which started a scuffle. Wands were drawn, then, and Draco was certain the Aurors would be called out next when a loud voice echoed from the shop.

"Oi! You lot knock that off or we won't even open the doors today!"

The crowd quieted faster than if they been hit by a Stunning spell.

"That's more like it. We knew you could be better behaved than a bunch of drunken Muggles brawling in the street."

Draco sniggered as he listened to Potter scolding the crowd, then he moaned at the next announcement.

"Now, we've only a limited amount of Beary Potters, but we'd like to present to you a new Wizard bear; Beary Potter's arch nemesis, Lord Bearymort!"


	3. Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's luck takes a turn for the better...maybe.

**Prompt:** #3 [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/81_cT0GgZgrpEaFMgab3btMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

****

Post

Draco couldn't bring himself to actually purchase a Lord Bearymort. As much as he appreciated the dark humour, though, he just couldn't do it. That hadn't stopped his father. Lucius entered the Manor with not one, but two of the sickly grey-green coloured bears. He was oddly proud of his acquisitions as they met in Lucius office after the shopping excursion.

"Every hero needs a nemesis, Draco," Lucius intoned as he showed the bear to Narcissa then placed one on the shelf above his desk.

Narcissa arched a brow. "If you insist, darling." She turned to Draco. "How did you fair?"

Draco withdrew the bright orange bag from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes out of his pocket and resized it. "After being trampled by insane wizards that most certain would have put The Dark Lord to shame, I wasn't able to requisition a Beary Potter. I did, however, manage to acquire several accessories." 

From the bag, Draco withdrew a plushie black dog and tabby cat. A fat stuffed Snitch, Quaffle, Beater's bat and Bludger also joined the bounty as well as two sets of robes for the bears to wear. 

"Nicely done, Draco, dear. Fortunately, I have another source." A quick flick of Narcissa' wand and she had the gifts wrapped and hidden for later placement under the tree. She then turned and tossed a handful of sparkling powder into the fireplace.

The Floo flared and Draco spied Astoria in the green flames. Narcissa smiled. "Hello Astoria, did your shopping bear fruit?"

Astoria shook her head. "I wasn't able to purchase the Potter bear, but I did manage to get the limited edition of Albus Dumblebear from our local Wheezes branch here in Verona."

"Scorpius' collection will certainly be extensive," Narcissa offered. "Thank you, Astoria. We can expect you and Blaise for dinner?"

"Yes. It's still feasible to arrive the night before?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, I'll have Hobby prepare you and Blaise a suite." 

"Very well, we'll see you on Christmas Eve." Astoria disappeared from the flames.

Draco sighed. "This is impossible." 

"Now, now, darling. Let's not give in just yet…" Narcissa trailed off as a bell tinkled. "Oh, post this early in the day?"

Draco gasped to see the large snowy owl gliding toward the window. He flicked his wand at the pane, clearing the way for the bird. The animal flew directly to Draco and Narcissa passed him some treats as he carefully untied the ribbon and read the parchment.

_Dear Patron,  
We apologize that you weren't able to receive a Beary Potter. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, though, is dedicated to seeing that the bear you desire will be ready by Christmas. Enclosed you'll find an advanced drawing ticket for the next shipment arriving within the week. While this doesn't guarantee you immediate access to a bear, it does allow you to be one of the first to enter the shop early on the release day, if your number is chosen. _

_We at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes want to make certain all our customers receive all their Christmas wishes this holiday season, and hope to see you at our next release._

_Sincerely,  
Weasley's Wizard Wheeze, Inc._

Draco began to look up from reading the post and noticed a note scrawled on the bottom of the parchment.

_P.S._  
Saw you in the shop today. Don't give up, Malfoy. I don't have any control over the drawing, but I promise, we'll find you a bear eventually.  
H.P. 


	4. Prototype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry considers the day and makes a new bear.

**Prompt:** #4:

[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/2F-2zJDxjMEpfTNrb-2wYNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

****

Prototype

Harry stared out the window then ran a finger over the frost, watching as the heat from his hand melted the ice crystals. They'd done an impressive bit of business today, but he felt as if he'd been tugged on by a pair of hippogriffs. The crowds and the fighting over the bears made him a bit heartsick, especially since he'd only sold his soul to create the thing originally for his godson. Teddy had been the only recipient of Beary Potter until the women at his day school had seen the toy, then what had been a loving gift had turned into a marketable profit.

To help out Fred and George, Harry'd given permission to mass market his bear likeness. It had changed everything. Harry bit his lip as he reminisced and drew patterns in the swiftly thawing ice then sighed.

"You autograph all those missives, Harry, or just ones to swotty blond purebloods?"

Harry shook his head. "Malfoy's probably one of the few people actually looking to purchase a bear for his son." He turned away from the damp window and glared at George. Behind him, Fred puttered around the shop, restocking the shelves as the brooms swept up the dust and leavings from the wrapping station.

"Why did we agree not to keep at least a couple from each shipment for ourselves?"

Fred stopped and dropped the empty rolls that once held wrapping paper into the trash. "Because the proceeds from each bear go to the Potter-Longbottom Foundation for Magical Children."

George nodded in agreement. 

Harry sighed. "You're right." After the first giveaway of the bears had sparked such a run on the shop, Harry had turned the idea toward something more philanthropic. The profits from the bears now funded a charity to help children from magical and those that were Muggleborn to integrate. Now, Harry was obligated to create more bears to continue to fund his charity, but that wasn't so onerous. He actually liked making the toys.

Pushing himself off the stool, Harry walked through the store to the shop in the back and inspected the plans for the next bear. He'd wanted to make an Animagus, but the appeal of the Metamorphbear fared better with his focus group. Besides, the spell for colour-changing the fur was easier to enchant than the one to force the bear to change into something else and it was the bear shape that the Foundation was known for.

"So, overall, how do you think old Voldebear went over?"

Harry chuckled. "Surprisingly, we only have a few left and according to the owl from Ron, the Hogsmeade store sold out." He tapped his wand on the prototype bear and grinned when the bear's fur changed from red to pink. He tied the charm to the mark on the bear's hip; an impression of a Whizbang and a triple W.

Now, whenever the child wanted to play with the bear all that was needed to activate the charm was to press a finger to the maker's mark and the bear would cycle one of seven colours.

Harry faced the bear out away him. "Oi! How's this?" He touched the 'W' and the bear turned blue.

Fred chuckled. "Not bad, Harry. Who gets the first test bear?"

"I was going to send it to Teddy, but since he got Dumblebear…" Harry took a deep breath. "I'm going to send it to Scorpius Malfoy."

George shook his head. "You are so screwed, mate."

Harry grinned and reached for a box to wrap up the Metamorphbear.


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius receives a gift and Draco is suspicious.

**Prompt:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/oFB8eHYv60VbXYWZK-b0z9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

****

Surprise

Scorpius checked the room, looking over the decorated banister for his father and grandparents before he ran down the wide staircase and jumped off the last step. One more glance to make certain he was still alone and he dashed across the front room then skidded on his knees to a stop just in front of the tree. Daily exercise complete, Scorpius delved under the tree to count the presents.

One or two new ones, neither big enough to be Beary Potter, though. Still he shook the brightly lit packages and huffed when he head nothing. His grandmother must have wrapped these. She was ever so good at making certain Scorpius had no clue as to what was inside. Grandfather was pants at it, and so Grandmother made certain he almost never wrapped the gifts.

His father, on the other hand, left just enough wiggle room for Scorpius to gander a guess at what might be his. He dropped the newest package and picked up a blue and shiny wrapped present with a silver ribbon and shook it next to his ear. Just a hint of movement and it was muffled, too. Had to be clothes, Scorpius decided.

"Scorpius!"

Scorpius jumped and knocked into the tree, dropping the present as he scrambled out from under the decorated boughs. He bumped into a poinsettia, upsetting the plant and spilling soil out onto the marble flooring. 

Scorpius scooped up the mess, giving his father a sheepish look over his shoulder.

Draco smirked at him and Scorpius knew he was forgiven. He dusted his hands off and climbed to his feet then flung himself at Draco.

Draco wrapped his arms around him and Scorpius breathed in the scent of strong tea and spicy cologne. He sighed, safe in his father's embrace. "How many more days until Christmas?"

Draco chuckled. "Less than three weeks."

Scorpius leaned back in his father's arms and eyed him. "But how many _days_ is that?"

"Why don't you find the calendar and figure it out?"

Scorpius sighed then grinned at Draco. "What do I receive if I do that?"

Draco licked his lips and Scorpius could see he was trying not to laugh. "The satisfaction of learning it for yourself… and a biscuit from the special tin if you can find it in Grandfather's office."

Scorpius whooped and slid down Draco's body. He made to run the froze as a tiny postal owl with a sizable letter came through the Manor door. Eyes wide, he turned to Draco. "Is that for me?"

Draco hummed as the owl flew directly at them. "We shall see."

The owl offered a letter to Draco, and as he opened it a package fell out. Scorpius dived for the box. "Wait!"

Scorpius scowled up at his father as he read the letter.

_Dear Patron,  
Weasley's Wizard Wheezes often selects from its clientele to offer a unique opportunity, should you be inclined to accept. Enclosed with this letter you'll find an exclusive first edition from the upcoming line of Magical Bears. This bear is a prototype and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes asks you to test out the product for us and fill out the enclosed questionnaire. Further marketing or changes to the product will be made based on your recommendations._

_Please accept the bear in trade for your cooperation as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes appreciates your business and wants to make certain our products are of the highest quality. Your satisfaction is our priority when it comes to new products and we thank you for your return business._

_Sincerely,  
Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Inc._

Draco flipped the missive over and narrowed his eyes at the post script.

_Malfoy,_

_Knew your son would appreciate this. Please allow him to have it as we could really use the feedback on the product. I think he'll enjoy it, and I'm still looking into a way to find him a Potter bear._

_HP_

Scorpius waited, watching Draco, and dancing in place. "Is it safe, Father?"

Draco took a deep breath and nodded, and Scorpius squealed as he fell on the box. Brown paper floated on the air as Narcissa and Lucius entered the room to see what the commotion was.

"What in Merlin's name?"

Draco passed the paper to Narcissa as she moved beside him, Scorpius ignored them as he continued to tear into the package.

"Wow!" Scorpius gasped and passed the bear to his father. "What does it do?"

Draco read the instruction tag then showed Scorpius how to operate the bear. Scorpius pressed the 'W' several times and the colours flashed by rapidly. 

Narcissa lowered the paper then eyed Draco and Scorpius. "Very interesting."

Draco watched his son and the technicolour bear, and nodded. "Indeed."

"Brilliant!" Scorpius exclaimed then looked up at Draco. "I really like it, but it's not Beary Potter."

Lucius laughed. "Spoken like a true Malfoy."


	6. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a Floo Call from Malfoy.

**Prompt:** # 6 [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/gZA0kCGLMxNwgnrm-0JkWdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

Harry pinned the last stocking to the fireplace mantle then stepped back to inspect his work. He didn't often decorate his flat for the holidays, preferring to spend his time between Andromeda's house and The Burrow. But for some reason, after sending the bear and missive to Scorpius Malfoy, he'd asked Andromeda for decorations to take back to his flat.

The fire's flames burned down low and turned a sickly green, and Harry stepped back to see Malfoy's head in his fire.

"What are you playing at, Potter?"

Harry arched a brow. "Um… I don't know what you mean."

Malfoy scowled. "Why are you sending my son … gifts?"

Harry smiled. "Oh, you accepted, then? How's he like it?"

Malfoy made a face and Harry bit his lip trying not to laugh. "He's five, Potter, and you've sent him a toy. Of course, he's enamoured of it."

"Fantastic! The charm's working well for him? No problems with it at all?" Harry inquired and waited while Malfoy floundered a bit. He managed to compose himself rather quickly, though.

"The insane morphing bear is satisfactory. Scorpius' exact words, I believe were 'wow' and 'brilliant'." Malfoy tilted his head. "I can not in good conscious accept it for free. Let me set up a draft from Gringotts."

Harry shook his head. "Nope, can't allow you to do that. Bear isn't for sale yet. Besides, even out of the box, as a prototype, it'll be a collector's item and worth some serious Galleons. We send these types of offers and prototypes out all the time. The bear is compensation for your time."

Malfoy scowled again, and Harry wanted to grab his face and snog him through the Floo. "All right, Potter. How much for you to hold back a Beary Potter? I got the ticket, but I would pay dearly to make certain Scorpius has one under the tree this year. It's the only thing he's asked for."

Harry swallowed. "I have no control over the distribution and selling, Malfoy, but I will see what I can do for you. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron the morning of the release."

Harry could see the relief on Malfoy's face, and knew he'd do anything to make certain he had a bear to give to Malfoy for his son, even if Malfoy never knew why he was doing it. "Thank you, Potter."

"Harry," Harry replied.

"Thank you, Harry."

The flames turned orange and roared back up, and Harry hung his head, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.


	7. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tried to convince Hermione to help him with Draco.

**Prompt:** # 7: [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/U5qX9k6JAqs5YcqKjCtS-9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

"Harry James Potter! What were you thinking?"

Harry stuck a finger in his ear as he listened to Hermione. She was braiding Rose's hair in preparation of her concert. Rose's primary school chorus had been invited to the tree lighting ceremony in front of one of London's premiere hotels. Rose looked up at Harry, her eyes, blue like Ron's, were wide as Hermione twisted her hair around her head like a banded halo. "What'd you do, Uncle Harry?"

Harry smiled at her. " Nothing, sweet pea," he said to Rose then addressed Hermione. "I was thinking that there was a child that wanted something that I could provide and set about doing so."

Hermione licked her lips as she put the finishing touches, adding green ribbons to Rose's auburn hair. "So you decided that you needed to…" She paused and looked down at Rose. "You look lovely darling, thank Merlin, you got your father's hair. Go see if Daddy's ready to go."

Rose ran off, her little green dress skirt flouncing with each tap of the shiny black Mary Janes.

"Did I have to invite Malfoy to dinner? No, but I thought it would be a good way to, hopefully, pass the bear along. I'm going to make a double donation to the Foundation and take a bear out before the drawing for him. Malfoy will just make another donation in thanks. It's a winning situation for all."

Hermione arched a brow. "It sounds like extortion to me."

Harry eyed her. "You are just fussy because you are pregnant."

And that had been the wrong thing to say to her because she rounded on him with a glare in her eye and murder in her expression. Harry backed away. "Um… your daughter is in the next room, we've got to leave in about five minutes and blood is awfully hard to get out of velvet, so don't do anything you'll regret, Hermione. Love. Brightest Witch of our age."

"Hermione!" Ron's voice echoed through the house. "You seen my black boots? You know, those ones that pinch my toes cause I can't ever get the stretching charm correct."

Hermione closed her eyes and the hot, red colour that had filled her cheeks bled away as she waddled around to see to Ron.

"Dodged that hex," Harry mumbled and followed behind her. Perhaps Andromeda would be a better help in his plan to woo Malfoy and his son for the holiday. Hermione was obviously traumatized and needed something more than the Christmas spirit to keep her jolly.


	8. Fishing

**Prompt:** #8 [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/n2jnl9-aGkywNxX6ioKAy9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** Fishing **

Harry held Teddy's hand with his right and Andromeda's with his left as they made a slow circuit around the rink. Teddy tugged on Harry's arm as a trio of girls slid by them, one blonde girl turning around and giggling as she waved at them. Teddy goggled after the girl.

"Come on, Harry. We can go faster than this."

Harry looked down at his godson, his eyes flashed violet then returned to the sedate brown and Harry marvelled at the control he'd gained with just a few months. Andromeda had moved on to home schooling Teddy, but he would be going off to Hogwarts' in a couple of years. He smiled and dropped Teddy's hand.

"Go on then, but be careful. I can't fix anything if you happen to fall. There's lots of Muggles about."

Teddy grinned and nodded then took off like a shot. Andromeda watched him go, his long legs more graceful than Nymphadora had ever been. She shook her head. "They grow up so fast."

Harry nodded. "You are doing a good job," he began then sputtered when she eyed him. "Not that I know anything about rearing children, but I see all kinds come into the shop."

Andromeda watched him for a bit longer then smiled. She tucked her arm tighter into his and nodded. "He's a good boy, and you've been a good influence on him, which is nice because I hear you've decided to attract a family man yourself."

Harry scowled. "Hermione Floo you?"

"She did, and I told her that if Draco was whom you had chosen then she should be happy for you."

Harry gawped at her, nearly stopping and pulling them down to the ice before he caught himself. He skated on and thought about what she said. "Well, just because I've made a decision, doesn't mean he has." He tilted his head. "Of course, it would probably help if I actually tried to speak with him instead of making wild promises I might not be able to keep."

Andromeda chuckled. "Yes, communication is a very important tool in maintaining a relationship."

"So, you think I've got a chance with him, even though he has a child already."

Andromeda hummed and rocked her head back and forth. "Perhaps. I do know that the relationship with the boy's mother was just a superficial one."

Harry arched a brow at her. "Superficial? Um… Scorpius seems real enough to me."

"Oh, he is. However, Draco didn't want to wed. Astoria did, and she is now engaged to Blaise Zabini, I believe. She was handsomely compensated to act as surrogate for the Malfoy heir."

Harry watched as Teddy sped by them, this time racing with the little blonde haired girl. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

Andromeda smirked. "That you can win fair Malfoy's heart with some teddy bears? Well, you can win over the youngest Malfoy, and I hear the eldest has a penchant for the bears as well. But if you are asking me to out the middle Malfoy, I'm afraid I can't answer that as I don't know."

Harry shook his head at her. "You're incorrigible." With a nudge, he directed her off the ice and on to a bench, then signalled the vendor for two hot chocolates. "How did you happen to come by this information?"

Andromeda smiled as the vendor approached with their drinks. "My sister, of course. Narcissa would do anything to guarantee Draco's, and by extension, Scorpius' happiness."

Harry nodded as he sipped his cocoa and hissed as he scalded his tongue. He paid the man for an extra cup, waiting and watching Teddy on the ice, as he thought about all Andromeda had said and decided on his next course of action. And as he sat he got another idea for a new bear.


	9. Illuminating Conversation

**Prompt:** # 9 [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/eseQUoo4z6sqAJbYIhrN7NMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** Illuminating Conversation **

Draco stared at the festive lights decorating the Leaky Cauldron. He supposed the multi-colors were pretty in their own way but after a week of Scorpius carrying around the technicolour bear from hell, he was beginning to see his mother's attachment to the plain, white fairy lights. He shook the Christmas decorating thoughts from his mind and focussed on his real agenda.

He'd already gone to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to see if they might have received any bears beforehand but only found the ones Scorpius already had. There was also an announcement about the new bear, the same one Potter had sent to Scorpius nearly a week ago, as well as a contest drawing. 

Draco wasn't certain what it took to manufacture the bears, but surely, being wizards would afford the makers some sort of leeway when it came to creating the toys.

Shivering in the cold, Draco pushed his way inside to wait on Potter, and to his surprise, found the man already waiting.

Potter stood as he approached and Draco arched a brow at him. A package was sitting on the table and Draco waited while the serving witch took their orders.

"You have the bear?" Draco asked as soon as the woman left.

Potter grimaced and Draco felt his spirits sink. "No, actually, I don't, but to be honest, no one will be getting a Potter bear today."

Draco arched a brow at this news and enjoyed watching Potter squirm. "What are you going to do about the drawing?"

"Oh, we're still having the drawing, only this time the names will be matched to the numbers drawn. Once the bear is produced, we'll be owling them to the recipients."

"I see," Draco nodded and waited as the server returned with a teapot and a basket of scones. She flicked her wand and a couple of different jams appeared on the table.

"I don't think you do, but, I'll explain."

"Please do."

Potter bit his lip and Draco found himself focussing on the bright white teeth digging into Potter's pale pink lip.

"The manufacturing company that supplies us the bears to be charmed had a fire. There won't be any bears produced until they can clean up after the disaster."

"I see," Draco said again and Potter worried his lip some more. Draco folded his hands on the table. "What does this mean for your business?"

Potter smiled and Draco's eyes widened. he hadn't noticed it before but when Potter smiled his entire face lit up. The expression made Draco shift in his seat. "We do actually have a solution and hope it's going to work out. George is already in negotiations with another of the company's factories, in hopes they will be able to pick up the difference in the bear output."

Draco nodded and prepared his tea, stirring a bit of honey and lemon into the brew. It served to distract him from Potter's smile. "When will you know for certain?"

"We are hoping to have some bears by the end of next week."

"And if not? What measures are you taking?"

Potter fidgeted in his seat, and Draco wondered what exactly was going on with the man.

"Look, I'm not supposed to be telling you this at all because the press release won't go out until later today, but I'm going to because I know you are doing this for your son and not just to collect the bears for profit."

Draco frowned. "Is that a problem?"

Potter nodded. "Oh, yes. We had to put a charm on the mailings to make certain some people weren't picking up multiples of the bears to resale. Hermione found one of our Werebears online in a Muggle auction. I don't know how but it had been bid up so high that it was going for five times what we normally sell them for."

Draco's eyes widened. "Why would someone pay that much for a children's toy?"

"It's insane, but I wasn't joking when I said the bears were worth Galleons. All our sales benefit my charity, but when they are resold like that, none of the profit goes to the charity. I know we can't control what happens to the bears aftermarket, but we can control how many of the bears are out there."

Draco nodded, wondering if he could find someone to check out this Muggle auction to see if he couldn't pick up a bear that way. "I completely understand. Thank you, Potter, for letting me know."

He made to stand and Potter reached out to grab Draco's arm. "Wait. Please, I do have something for Scorpius. it's part of the press announcement I was telling you about."

Draco sat back down and waited while Potter opened up the box. Inside was two sets of clothing for the bears. Quidditch robes and safety gear, the same type worn and endorsed by the International Quidditch Association, from the last World Cup participants; the Sweetwater All-stars and the Irish National Team. He looked back up at Potter. Scorpius was just beginning to show an interest in Quidditch but if Draco paired it with the bear, there was no end to the possibilities for Scorpius.

"Where--"

"The IQA has agreed to a joint contract with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and will provide uniforms for each team that donates the use of their mascot. This is what the next drawing is for; a complete roster of all the teams, one bear per team, will go to the winners. So far there are five teams already on board and more are joining every day."

Draco leaned forward. "I want in on that, Potter."

Potter smiled again, making Draco's breath catch in his throat. "I thought you might, and call me Harry."


	10. Advanced Preparations

**Prompt:** # 10 [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/ay9W78762S1_ZNF2jS9aHdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** Advance Preparations **

Draco returned from his meeting with Harry his thoughts a mad whirl about bears, charity funds and brilliant white smiles. The smiles were what had him most distracted and he paced the halls until he ended up outside Scorpius' room. Needing the reminder of why he was consorting with Harry, he ducked inside and found his son asleep on his back, his arms and legs akimbo on the bed.

The fan of Scorpius's hair was darker than his own, tempered by Astoria's deep brown tones. His little mouth puffed open with each exhale, and the Metamorphbear was flattened under one arm. Draco smiled as he looked around the room. The elves had seen to it that Scorpius' room was decorated for the holiday and that it didn't displace his toys and books.

Fairy lights that floated at the top of the room were twinkling and a tiny tree stood sentinel beside the hearth, decorated in colours that matched the scheme of Scorpius' room. 

The gas lights were out, though, a fire burned in the hearth and small red candles decorated the mantle. Draco smirked and realized his son had helped Mopsy decorate as noel had the vowels transposed. He corrected the letter candles and lit them allowing the sharp cinnamon smell to permeate the room.

The rest of Scorpius' bears were lined up on the shelf: The Werebear, which grew longer fuzzier fur on the nights of the full moon, the MediBear complete with St. Mungo's insignia on its lime green robes, and an AurorBear in his red robes. There was also a miniature trunk that held extra accessories for the bears.

Draco turned and pressed a soft kiss to Scorpius' brow, smiling as his light brows furrowed for a moment then relaxed back into sleep. casting a fire safe spell on the candles, Draco eased the door shut behind him, his nerves settled on the matter of his decision to join in Harry's venture with the Magical Bears.

He tried not to spoil Scorpius, but seeing as his son was the only heir he would ever have, he knew he went a bit out of his way to make certain Scorpius had everything he needed and was happy. It was with that happiness in mind that he went to speak with his father about making a coinciding donation to Harry's charity and secure another ticket for the drawing of the Quidditch bears. 

The sports bears might not be ready by Christmas but Scorpius' birthday was in February. It wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility to begin shopping for that event now. If he accomplished nothing else, he would make certain his father knew of the auctions with the bears. Somewhere in his vast store of contacts, there would be someone who might be able to find the elusive Beary Potter while Draco wheeled and dealed with the real Harry.


	11. Enlisting Aid

**Prompt:** #11 [Red haired child](http://queerty-prodweb.s3.amazonaws.com/wp/docs/2012/12/Redheaded_child_mesmerized_3.jpg)

** Enlisting Aid **

Harry watched Little Fred meander across the room after George.

"I can't believe you told Malfoy about the Quidditch bears, Harry." 

Harry shrugged. "I don't see what the problem is. We've received the first shipment of replacement bears." Even now he was charming a MetamorphBear for Little Fred. The boy had toddled over and stood watching Harry, his eyes focused on the bear as Harry worked the charms. 

The charms made the bears change colours from green to yellow and Freddie's eyes widened. Harry gave the him the bear and he sat down on the floor, staring at the bear. Harry tapped the bears head with his wand and the yellow turned orange, and Freddie giggled.

George look down at his son and smiled then eyed Harry. "That's besides the point. He's not even your lover, Harry."

"Not yet."

"Oh, you've made a move, then?"

"We had breakfast." Harry evaded.

George nodded. "And what other secrets have you confided in Malfoy?"

Harry glared at George. "Look, it's no more than what you tell Angelina or than what Fred tells Katie."

"But we're married."

"Thank you for reminding me of the deficiencies in my life." 

George shrugged. "Just saying, Harry. If this gets out, we could have a serious problem. You know we've already had problems with competitors before."

"He won't spill this. He wants the bears for his son and that's it. He could care less about …" Harry waved his hand. "Toy espionage."

George stared at him then shook his head. "If you want him, there are better ways than bribing his son. You want him to like you for you, not what you can give him."

Harry nodded. "So, you'll help me then?"

George sighed. "I'll help you."  
Harry grinned then ducked as Freddie threw the orange bear at him, which gave him an idea. "Hey, have you contacted the Cannons about the Quidditch bears? You know Ron will hex you if you haven't."

George rolled his eyes. "I'll add them to the list, but _no one_ follows the Cannons any longer."

Harry snickered. "No one but Ron, and a few hundred other rabid supporters."

"Right then, they are next on the contact list. We've enough psycho followers to deal with."


	12. Courage

**Prompt:** #12: [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/j5sGqQK69mU6yytBiDmPGNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** Courage **

Harry toyed with his necklace, sliding the pendant across the chain before lifting it to his lips and closing his eyes. He pressed a kiss to the ruby, for luck, then dropped it beneath his shirt. He tossed in a handful of Floo powder then stuck his face in the green flames. "Malfoy Manor."

He waited and then Draco appeared. "Potter."

Harry smiled at him. "Thought I told you to call me Harry."

Draco pursed his lips. "Harry. To what do I owe the pleasure?" His eyes widened. "Have you an update on the bear situation." He held up a hand and disappeared from the flames for a moment. Harry grasped his pendant again and heard the door close before Draco returned.

Clenching his fingers around the necklace, Harry took a deep breath to answer Draco's questions. "Not really, although we did get a shipment of bears in. These are just the plain bears though. We charm them ourselves for authenticity. The Potter bear, though, has his glasses and lightning bolt sewn on specially at the factory, so that shipment isn't ready yet."

Draco hummed. "Scorpius has all the previously released bears, including the two newest ones you just sold, but thank you for letting me know the news."

Harry panicked when it looked like Draco was going to sign off before he had worked up his courage, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Havedinnerwithme."

Draco stared at him. "I beg your pardon?"

Harry cleared his throat and tried to speak more clearly. "Please have dinner with me. I enjoyed speaking with you the other morning and thought we could try again."

Blinking, Draco settled more comfortably in the fire and Harry watched him shift even though it made him dizzy. "Let me confirm this with you. You are asking me out for dinner?"

Harry fidgeted with his necklace. "Yes, if it makes you feel better, Scorpius can join us. I'd like to met him."  
Harry could see Draco considering this then he nodded. "All right. I'll have dinner with you. Where would you like to go?"

Harry sucked in a snootful of ash and choked, coughing in his fire. He managed to clear the passageways and found Draco smirking at him. "I can make reservations somewhere. It depends on whether or not you bring Scorpius with you as to the decision."

"I see, and if I wanted it to be just the two of us?"

Harry's heart soared for a moment but he didn't let it fool him for long. Draco might not want his son along for other reasons than the ones Harry was imagining. "That's perfectly fine, too. I just wanted to speak with you again and thought dinner might be nice."

Draco nodded. "I'll await your choice in venues then. See you later, Potter."

"Harry," Harry said but the flames had already begun to turn orange as he pulled his head out.

~*~

Draco sat back and ran a hand through his hair, thinking about what he'd just agreed to. He was surprised by the invitation and wondered what Potter wanted. Especially since he'd invited Scorpius to come along as well. He shook his head, not wanting to put voice to thoughts better left alone.

The door to the library opened and Narcissa walked in. "Who was that, darling? We heard the Floo ring."

Draco looked up at his mother, certain his confusion was clear on his face. "Harry Potter just invited me to dinner."

Narcissa arched a brow. "Whatever for?"

Draco sighed. "I have no idea."

Narcissa laughed. "Are you certain, my dragon? Can you think of no reason why Potter would contact you?"

Draco stared at her. "Mother, be serious."

"I am entirely serious, Draco."

Draco looked away. "Surely not."

Narcissa smiled. "There's only one way to find out. Are you going?"

Draco nodded, distracted once more with Potter's reasonings. "Yes, I think so. He invited Scorpius to come along as well."

"Well," Narcissa drawled. "That certainly changes things." She eyed him as he continued to sit on the floor. "Are you certain you can't think of a reason he would ask you to accompany him?"

Draco shook his head and Narcissa laughed. "Darling, it is definitely time you got out more if you can not conceive of a reason why someone would invite you out."

Draco scowled at her. "It would be different if this were Pansy or Blaise, Mother."

Narcissa laid a hand on Draco's hair and combed her fingers through his hair. "Yes, entirely too long, my dragon. Do go out and enjoy yourself. Take Scorpius with you since Potter asked for him as well."

"Harry," Draco said absently as he got lost in his thoughts once more.

Narcissa grinned.


	13. Panic

**Prompt:** #13: [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/VVtDZnLOrcFsJ-AFDes3ItMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** Panic **

Harry withdrew from the fire, his pendant warm at his throat. His face felt hot, too, and he knew it was because he'd finally taken that step. Now then panic was setting in. He was going on a date with Draco Malfoy and Draco was possibly going to bring his son along as well. All because Harry had invited him.

Harry stared at the tree, then noticed there were presents under it that hadn't been there before. He forgot his panic for a moment as he inspected them and laughed out loud to see that Hermione and Andromeda had stashed both Teddy's and Ron's gifts at his house.

Seeing the gifts brought back Harry's panic. Christmas wasn't too far off and he hadn't done any of his shopping. He also had to make the reservations, kid safe ones just in case, as well as finish charming his portion of the Metamorphbears for tomorrow's sales.

Harry dived for the fireplace again, first Flooing Hermione then Andromeda to help tackle his problems. Both women arrived though the green flames one after the other and Harry helped Hermione over to the sofa.

Clearing his throat and taking a deep breath, he told them his news. "I have a date with Draco Malfoy and his son Scorpius. Help?"

Andromeda laughed as Hermione stared at him in surprise.


	14. Gift From The Past

**Prompt:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/VY4EVmNs90l7g9HTa0mty9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** Gift From The Past **

Harry looked around his room in despair. Clothing, robes, shoes and other items that he'd stashed in his armoire littered his floor and bed. Nearly every one of his outfits had been inspected and discarded as unsuitable.

He was wondering if he would have to go shopping for clothing as well as Christmas gifts if he listened correctly to Hermione's and Andromeda's conversation. They had systematically decimated his room. Hermione was reclined on the little bit of room left of his bed that wasn't covered in the items from his armoire and she was refolding his jumpers and tees, while Andromeda eyed his robes.

Andromeda leaned far into the spelled dresser and withdrew a parchment. "What's this?"

She flicked her wrist and the parchment unfolded. Harry could see the writing appear on it and grasped it before it vanished into the clothing mountain. "Oh! I've been looking for that."

Andromeda arched a brow and Hermione leaned forward. "Is that what I think it is?"

Harry grinned and spread the parchment out on the top of his nightstand. "Yes. Andromeda, come see this."

Andromeda gathered up the last few non clothing items out of Harry's armoire and goose-stepped her way to Harry. She placed his photo album, an old potion book and a snitch with a broken wing on the pile of clothing on the bed. "What have you to show me?"

"My father and his friends charmed this when they were in school. Watch." Harry eyed her. "Touch your wand to the parchment.

Andromeda did, then gasped as new words appeared.

_Mssr Moony bids you good day._

_Mssr Padfoot sends his greetings, as well… cousin._

_As does Mssr Prongs._

Harry waited, but nothing was forthcoming from Wormtail. He looked up at Andromeda to see her face pale, her eyes wide as she stared at the names.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think."

Andromeda grasped his arm. "No, no, it was just a surprise." She took a deep breath and ran a finger over Sirius' and Remus' codenames. "I mean, I was told later after Nymphadora married him, of course, but to see it like this..." She swallowed.

"I'll put it away."

"No, don't. Finish showing me."

Harry bit his lip. "Are you certain?"

Andromeda nodded, then answered. "Yes. It's good to see something survived them, something wonderful besides you and Teddy." 

Harry nodded and tapped his wand to the parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Andromeda covered her mouth and chuckled softly as the writings changed and Hogwarts appeared. 

"Oh, this is amazing!"

Harry grinned, recognizing the familiar corridors and a few of the instructors names. He looked at her, and knew immediately what he could do as a partial Christmas gift. He then ended the enchantment. "Mischief Managed."

He folded The Marauder's Map then dug his way out of the room to return with two of the Metamorphbears. He slipped the parchment into the box with one of the bears, and held them out to Andromeda.

Andromeda shook her head, "No, Harry, I couldn't."

Harry settled the bears on the bed then took her hands. "I insist. Give the bear with the map to Teddy because it should stay in the family. I was once told that my father would have been disappointed to find that his son hadn't found any secret passages out of the castle. I want to say the same thing to Teddy and pass on the legacy. The second bear is for you. They are one of my newest ones and are going on sale this week."

Andromeda nodded. "All right. I'll accept that, but why?"

Harry picked up the single bear and pressed the maker's mark. The bear turned pink and Andromeda gasped again.

"These I created for Tonks. There's one for each of you."

Andromeda reached for the pink bear, stroking its fur reverently, and both Harry and Andromeda jumped when Hermione burst into tears.


	15. Date

**Prompt:** #15: [Manor at Night](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/w4jCwl71reMQ-W-zaDa0TtMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=directlink)

** Date **

Draco strode across the grounds, Scorpius in his arms, as he made his way to the gates. He turned back and looked at the Manor, sucking in a breath as the sun set and the fairy lights illuminated selected trees in the foreground.

"Pretty!"

Draco smiled. "That it is. Are you ready?"

Scorpius wrapped his arms around Draco's neck even tighter and squeezed his eyes shut. "Where are we going again?"

"To dinner." Draco sighed.

"But we just left Grandmother and Grandfather, why didn't we eat with them?"

"I've told you we are going to meet an acquaintance of mine, and have a meal with him."

Scorpius opened his eyes, the mercurial colour wide in his face. "Harry Potter."

Draco nodded, even though his eyes were still focused on the manor. "Yes. The man himself, Harry Potter."

"Will he have a bear for me?" Scorpius narrowed his gaze and tapped Draco's cheek. "Are you sure you know the 'real' Harry Potter?"

Draco looked up at Scorpius."Yes, Scorpius. I know the 'real' Harry Potter."

"Are you certain?"

"We're about to find out." Draco chuckled as the Portkey tugged at his navel.


	16. Wrong Place, Right Time

**Prompt:** #16: [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/pVNMR1zmTZgVKyRmctr42NMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** Wrong Place, Right Time **

Harry waited in the lobby of _Alchemy_ , Diagon Alley's first formal dining establishment. Formal in that the restaurant was just a dining facility instead of a pub, inn or tavern. They also hosted banquets in their party rooms.

 _Alchemy_ was decorated for the holidays with an elegant tree in flashing, multi-colour fairy lights and poinsettias. Along the walls of the lobby were cut-outs and in these niches were winter scenes from the Wizarding world. He recognized the train stations from Hogsmeade and a couple shop fronts, but the one that was most impressive was a wintery bust of Hogwarts.

Harry looked away from the diorama and checked the clock above the podium for the maitre d'. Draco's Portkey would be arriving soon and Harry checked his robes once more before taking a deep breath. He moved to the arrival room then grinned as minutes ticked over.

Draco appeared with his son in his arms, and Harry just stared at them. Draco looked well turned out in dark blue robes. Scorpius' were an exact match to Draco's and Harry saw the resemblance between the two. Scorpius' hair was darker and thicker than Draco's, although the were both cut to the same style.

Draco looked up and caught Harry's eye. He bent his head and spoke to Scorpius. Scorpius turned his head and pinned Harry with the same mercurial colored eyes as his father.

"You're Harry Potter."

Harry grinned as Draco scolded Scorpius. "That's right, I am. It's nice to meet you, Scorpius." Harry stuck his hand out and Scorpius eyed it as if Harry's fingers were filthy.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

Draco rolled his eyes and Harry grinned even wider. "That's why we introduce ourselves."

Scorpius suddenly had a case of shyness and stuck his face in Draco's throat.

"Now you recall your manners?" Draco drawled.

Harry chuckled. "He's fine, Draco."

Draco arched a brow and Harry laughed again.

Scorpius sat up and looked around. "Why are we eating here?"

"Scorpius," Draco warned.

"It's a valid question. _Alchemy_ 's a new place, and I thought you and your father might enjoy it. I know I've never been here before but have wanted to try it out. It was highly recommended." Harry looked at Scorpius. "Is there some place else you'd like to eat?"

Scorpius nodded, and Draco shook his head as Scorpius answered. "With Grandfather and Grandmother."

Harry inclined his head. "I see."

"This was a bad idea," Draco murmured.

"No, no. It's perfectly fine."

Draco arched a brow again. "Yes, let's indulge the child, Potter. I'm certain mother and father won't mind."

Harry licked his lips. "Ah, well, you might have a point about them not being ready to play 'meet the parents', all things considered."

Draco nodded. "We can try this again at a later date, and I shall make arrangements for someone else."

"Why? We're here now, and I really don't mind." Harry looked at Scorpius again. "What's wrong with here, Scorpius?"

Scorpius' eyes went wide and he laid his head on Draco's shoulder. "It's too big," he whispered.

Draco blinked. "I think I understand. We don't often venture out. I think he means there might be too many people."

Harry looked around and he realized the restaurant was nearly full to capacity. And there was an awful lot of people staring at them. "All right, then how about we stop at the Leaky Cauldron, grab some takeaway and we can visit my flat? It's not far."

Draco pursed his lips and Scorpius tugged on his robes. "Please, father," he whispered again. "I don't like it here."

Harry waited and Draco finally nodded. "That's fine with me."

"Great! Let's go."

Harry turned his back on the crowd and held the door open for Draco and Scorpius, hoping he'd not made a mistake by giving into Scorpius' demands. 

"I appreciate you being so accommodating, Potter."

Harry shrugged. "He's what, five?"

"I'm six," Scorpius piped up, and Harry laughed.

"Six then, and honestly, I would rather you see my flat and be comfortable than have to endure a miserable evening. I want to do this again."

Draco stared at him then shivered. Harry smiled and cast a Warming Charm as the breeze surround them, and by the look on Draco's face, Harry knew he'd made the right decision.


End file.
